1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device used in performing a process in a process medium by varying the parameters of said process medium, and more particularly, a device for controlling a temperature change of a process medium during the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemists working in a laboratory scale within different areas need means to control and accurately follow reactions in a process medium, for example, a solution. Ordinary means of decreasing the temperature in, for example, a solution has been to place the beaker containing the solution, wherein reactions are taking place, in an ice-bath, for example, thereby causing the temperature to be lowered. This does lead to a temperature decrease. However, it is not possible to follow the reactions, for example a crystallization of the solution, accurately and precisely. It is also difficult in these cases in a laboratory scale to obtain results which can be reproduced. In certain research areas, there would be considerable advantages if the chemist could accurately and precisely follow a reaction over time.
In the Swedish patent SE 9203388-5, a device for keeping the temperature constant in a solution in a laboratory scale is described, said device being characterized by that of a cooling unit comprising a peltiere element that has been combined with a magnetic stirrer.
Within the art, there is a considerable need of a device for controlling processes accurately in a laboratory scale.
The present invention relates in one aspect to a device in performing a process in a process medium by varying the parameters of said process medium over time in a laboratory scale, according to a predetermined scheme, said device comprising at least one reaction receptacle, cooling/heating means comprising at least one peltiere element, parameter-sensing means, stirring means and a data processing unit, said data processing unit 26 being adapted to send out signals to said peltiere element in response to incoming signals from said parameter-sensing means.
The invention in another aspect relates to a computer program product comprising a computer program for controlling a data processing unit, said computer program, when processed, performing the steps: (i) from a parameter-sensing means receiving an input signal having information on the parameters of a process medium; (ii) processing the input signal by comparing said signal with a predetermined scheme value; (iii) and, if a difference compared to the predetermined scheme value is registered, sending a first output signal to a peltiere element.
Another embodiment of the invention is a device for controlling the temperature change in a reaction receptacle according to a predetermined scheme. The device includes a reaction receptacle containing a magnetic stirrer, a heat transfer plate in contact with said reaction receptacle, a peltiere element in contact with said heat transfer plate, at least one temperature sensor, a cooling flange comprising a motor, wherein a magnetic is attached to said motor such that said influences the magnetic stirrer in the receptacle, and a data processing unit adapted to send out signals to the peltiere element in response to incoming signals from the temperature sensor.
Another embodiment of the invention is a method of controlling the temperature in a reaction receptacle using a data processing unit. The method includes entering a desired temperature for a solution in a reaction receptacle, receiving an input signal from a temperature sensor related to the actual temperature of the solution in the reaction receptacle, comparing the actual temperature with the desired temperature, and sending a first output signal to a peltiere element if a difference is registered between the actual temperature and the desired temperature, wherein said first output signal causes the peltiere element to heat or cool the solution until the actual temperature is substantially equal to the desired temperature.